It is known that personal hygiene articles, including oral hygiene instruments, such as toothbrushes, tongue scrapers, and the like, may have substantial microbial populations present on their surfaces. It is also known that such microbial populations can contribute to the spread of diseases, such as gum disease, tooth decay, bad breath, mouth sores, and other chronic illnesses and infectious diseases. Indeed, medical studies indicate that many illnesses, such as heart disease, and bacterial infections can be traced to microorganisms (e.g., germs, bacteria, viruses, pathogenic microorganisms, yeast, fungi, and the like) present on the surfaces of such personal hygiene articles, which microorganisms are transferred to soft human tissue, such as the gums or tongue or that otherwise may enter the bloodstream during use of the articles. Scientific research confirms that a wide spectrum of bacterial and viral agents can survive for substantial periods of time on unprotected toothbrushes. Such bacterial and viral agents include microbes such as influenza, Herpes Simplex virus, salmonella, E-coli, listeria, staphylococci, candida, gingivitis, gum disease causing bacteria, and viruses that can cause the common cold are debilitating, even potentially deadly, diseases. It is estimated that 75 percent of Americans suffer from some form of gum disease and 90 percent of all systemic diseases including kidney disease, diabetes, and heart disease have oral manifestations. Again, for economy of expression, such bacterial and viral agents, and microorganisms of all types are generally referred to as a “microbial population” or “Microbial populations”, which expressions are interchangeably used herein.
Accordingly, it is also known that reducing the microbial population present on the surfaces of articles can reduce the spread of illnesses and infectious diseases transferred by use of such articles.
The present inventors recognized that reducing the microbial population present on the surfaces of personal hygiene articles, and maintaining such articles in their reduced-microbial population state between uses pose two, related challenges. First, during normal use, personal hygiene articles may routinely collect contaminants, such as, particles of food, germs, bacteria, viruses, and the like, which may be present in the user's mouth. Many of these contaminants are normally removed from the articles by rinsing such after use. However, it is highly probable that not all contaminants will be removed by rinsing the articles. Thus, at least some of these contaminants often remain on the articles after use and provide a fertile breeding habitat for microbial populations. Second, personal hygiene articles, even if no microbial population is present on the surfaces of the articles after use, typically are not stored in a contaminant-free environment between uses. Instead, these articles are often stored in drawers or on vanity countertops, such as cups, trays, holders, and the like, which may have an evolving microbial population on their surfaces, all of which subject even microbial population-free articles to contamination after use. Moreover, the residual moisture on the articles after use fosters the growth of microbial populations on the surfaces of the articles. In addition, the articles are subject to contamination from the surrounding environment, including the ambient air, which in a typical household bathroom is commonly replete with microbial populations.
Several conventional approaches for reducing the microbial population present on the surfaces of personal hygiene articles, and the like, are known. However, all known conventional apparatuses and methods have one or more disadvantages.
One conventional approach is to soak the articles in a chemical disinfectant. Unfortunately, chemical disinfectants often have difficulty reaching all of the surfaces of some articles such as the surfaces between tightly compacted bristles found in many toothbrushes, especially if the exposure of the articles to the chemical disinfectant is brief. Accordingly, use of chemical disinfectants is not entirely effective. In addition, such chemical disinfectants are relatively costly and must be frequently resupplied. Further, repeated use of chemical disinfectants over time may present health concerns in their own right, such as inflammation of soft human tissue and damage to the enamel of teeth.
Another conventional approach is to reduce the microbial population present on personal hygiene articles using microwave energy. So-called microwave disinfecting is problematic because of the electrical arcing that occurs at any metal components used in the articles, such as the metal cleats sometimes used to anchor the bristles in a toothbrush head. Microwaving also tends to deform the thermoplastic materials of which many personal hygiene articles are made, at least in part, resulting in articles that are unusable. Additionally, most households are not equipped with microwave apparatuses outside of the kitchen. Accordingly, use of this approach tends to be inconvenient for many household users.
Still another conventional approach to reduce the microbial population present on the surfaces of personal hygiene articles is to expose the articles to ultraviolet light. However, effective, ultraviolet light equipment tends to be expensive and tends to require regular maintenance by a skilled technician. Also, ultraviolet light cannot always reach all surfaces of the articles, such as between the tightly compacted bristles found in many toothbrushes. Further, ultraviolet light degrades some thermoplastic materials. Moreover, repeated exposure of a user to ultraviolet light may present safety concerns, such as, accidental vision damage.
Yet another conventional approach is to subject personal hygiene articles to a steam and pressure treatment in an apparatus, such as an autoclave. However, generating the steam and pressure requires special equipment, such as a heat source or a microwave source and a compressor and requires an inconvenient amount of time to start and complete the process. Moreover, such an apparatus tends to be bulky and expensive to buy and to maintain. Also, such an apparatus generally yields moist articles that are ripe for the growth of evolving microbial populations. Further, such an apparatus poses certain burn risks, such as scalding, because of the use of pressurized steam. Therefore, such an apparatus generally does not appeal to household users.
There are many types of methods and apparatus that attempt to overcome the aforesaid problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,416 (Auner) is directed to a sterilization process for thermoplastic appliances. In the apparatus of Auner, water contained in a reservoir of an uncovered sterilization tray is brought to, or near to, its boiling point by an initial exposure cycle to microwave energy. Thereafter, the appliance, i.e., a toothbrush, is placed in a sterilization tray in proximity to the microwave-preheated water. The sterilization tray is then covered and subjected to an additional (shorter) exposure cycle of microwave energy. The water in the reservoir boils, and steam fills the covered container and pressurizes it to about 10 psi. The steam and the microwave energy sterilize the toothbrush. However, Auner neither dries the sterilized toothbrush nor provides a satisfactory sanitary storage environment after a sterilization operation is performed. Further, the pressurized moist heat may present the above-noted burn risks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,344 (Kutner, et al.) relates to a method for sterilizing articles, such as dental handpieces. Kutner, et al. discloses introducing the articles and a liquid sterilant solution into a collapsible pouch, sealing the pouch, and heating the sealed pouch to vaporize the liquid sterilant solution to produce an atmosphere of hot, sterilant vapor. The articles are sterilized under the combined effects of the chemical vapor and microwave irradiation. However, this method does not prevent deforming the thermoplastic material of the articles. Further, a user must open the pouch and handle the wet, sterilized articles, thereby subjecting the articles to contamination.
G.B. Patent Document No. 2,336,313 A (Lin) is directed to a toothbrush sterilizer consisting of a container for sterilizing the bristles of a toothbrush comprising a water vessel and a water heater to generate steam to sterilize the bristles of the toothbrushes held by racks, which are located inside a cylindrical body. Ventilation holes may be provided in the top of the cylindrical body. The water vessel is provided with a recess for holding water. Located over the water vessel is a perforated disc-like cover, having a plurality of pores. Located under the water vessel is a water heater. When a switch is turned on, the water contained in the water vessel is heated by the water heater to produce steam, which passes through the pores of the disc-like cover to sterilize the bristles of the toothbrush. The handles and heads of the toothbrushes are also sterilized. The Lin apparatus may be subject to the safety concerns relating to the use of a significant amount of steam to sterilize toothbrushes. Moreover, the Lin apparatus requires a certain amount of start-up time after switching on the toothbrush sterilizer, which is an inconvenience to the user.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 413,986 (Lin) discloses a container for sterilizing toothbrushes using steam.
As above-noted, conventional apparatuses and methods have one or more disadvantages, which make their use unappealing and/or disadvantageous to most household users. Accordingly, there is a need for a compact, inexpensive, safe, easy- and ready-to-use, and effective household apparatus that reduces the microbial population present on the surfaces of articles, including personal hygiene articles, such as toothbrushes, after each use by subjecting the articles to moist heat and, in particular, in turn to moist heat and then to dry heat.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that stores articles, after reducing the microbial population present on the surfaces of such articles, in a reduced microbial environment between uses without requiring user handling of the articles until their next use.
Even further, there is a need for a fluid-supply system for use in such an apparatus.
Yet further, there is a need for a safe and convenient heating system for use in such an apparatus.
In addition, there is a need for an article-holding basket adapted and configured for use in such an apparatus.